Speaking His Mind
by NurseGodaime
Summary: Originally written for the Kink Meme: Finland and Sweden get into a long overdue fight that results in fluff. SuFin


Well, I wrote this for the Kink Meme but I just could not stay Anon about it. I had to post it here. Lol. I love it too much not to share it, especially with the lack of SuFin on lately.

The original request was for Finland to make Sweden cry so here you go.

Enjoy!

----

_"You don't feel anything at all, do you? Sometimes I hate you!"_

Finland groaned to himself as he thought back on the "argument" that he had had with Sweden (if one could call him yelling at the other nation for the better part of an hour an argument).

It had been about twenty minutes since then so he had had time to cool off, making him wonder just what the hell had gotten into him. Why had he yelled at his housemate like that?

He knew that the taller nation cared. Sometimes he even thought that Berwald might love him the way he loved Berwald. Accusing him of not caring just because he had a hard time talking about his feelings was really unfair and he knew it. You should never pick on someone for their weaknesses, after all.

And yet he had.

Tino had unleashed every single negative thought that he had ever had about the other nation in hundreds of years in about an hour's worth of time. He had attacked him for everything from the amount of his citizens that were killed in the random year of 1526 to his not putting the dishes away after breakfast that morning. It had not been a pretty thing.

That was what you got, though, when you bottled up your emotions like the little blonde had been doing for so long. They just had to find a way out somehow. It was not just anger, either. It was hurt and love and sexual tension and extreme joy and everything else that a person was bound to feel over the course of several lifetimes stuck in close quarters. They had just all came out as one thing because that had been what he was feeling in that moment.

Nothing bothered him more than that final line that had left his mouth, though...

To make things worse, Sweden had just stood there and taken it. So when the smaller nation had finally stormed off to cool down, he had no idea what the other man had been thinking about.

He had to apologize and he had to do it now.

Finland got up and went looking through the house for the large country. He was almost back to the bedrooms when he heard what could only be described as sobbing.

Tino felt his breath catch in his throat.

He had made Berwald _cry_? Him? Make stoic, cold Berwald cry?

Oh God, this was so messed up...

He turned the corner, barging into the bedroom without any warning and rushed over to the other man, catching Sweden completely off guard. He just threw his arms around him and held fast as if he would never let go, fearing that the other man might break if he did. He had already let things get out of hand. He would not allow them to get worse.

"Su-san! I am so sorry," he said, cuddling his head into the other nation's warm body. "I didn't mean what I said. Please, please don't cry..."

"Fin...?" Sweden sniffled. "Wh't 're ya apol'gizin' for?"

Tino shifted his arms so that he was cuddling his housemate's neck now, trying to get as close to him as possible in an effort to comfort him.

"Just everything," he replied upsettedly. "I don't want you to cry. I know you care. I know you care about me and Hana-Tamago and the house and our people and everything! And I don't hate you at all, okay? In fact, I really care about you, too!"

Silence.

Well... He had _not_ meant to say _that_...

Oh and Berwald wasn't saying anything. He had screwed everything up, hadn't he? What was he going to do if the taller country did not reply? He was going to have to move out and liv-

"Care 'bout ya, too," the other blonde interrupted his thoughts.

"You- You do?" Finland asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah," Sweden responded. "Lot."

Blushing deeply, the biggest smile crept its way on to Tino's face.

And then, before he knew it, a pair of lips were pressing against his own.

He would have to speak his mind more often.

----

**Review** if you liked it, please!


End file.
